


100M-won

by IamMe97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMe97/pseuds/IamMe97
Summary: Mingyu loves Wonwoo- and he knows that the older loves him to, so when ask to choose for a member whom he will ask to lend him 100M won without thinking Mingyu choose Wonwoo.And wonwoo without knowing that the whole world was watching, having no doubts reply “Account Number”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 4





	100M-won

Mingyu asking for 100M won to Wonwoo

So guys, we will now choose a person na maglalaro for our next segment, i will now roll the roleta. (Sheete-ang sagwa nung roleta haha) and ayan na malapit na po sya huminto, “kim mingyu” sabi ng emcee at agad naman lumapit si mingyu infromt of camera para maglaro ng God knows what game kase pipiliin din eto by means of roleta ulet.

“Go mingyu hyung-“seungkwan cheered along the other members na nasa harapan lang ni mingyu pero hindi pinapakita sa camera. 

“Ok guys, i will now choose a game na kailangan ko laruin at dapat manalo ako, roleta rolling”. Habang umiikot ang roleta nagiingay nanaman ang mga memener sa harapan nyan sa pangunguna lang naman ng pinaka matanda na si jeonghan. 

“Oppss its stop na, teka ano ba to? It says here na In 60 seconds I need to get a reply to one of our member na wala ngayon dito sa set.” Ika ni mingyu, napatahimik sya saglit at nagisip. “Wonwoo hyung?.” Tanong nya in no particular person, kase sure naman na sya na si wonwoo yong gusto nya itext (ahem ano ba syempre sino paba pipiliin nya kung hindi si wonwoo diba?)

“Yes si wonwoo hyung, lets see ano magihing reaction nya haha” sabay sabay na pag sangayon ng ibang members sa set. 

“Ok its settled I choose wonwoo hyung, piliin ko naman nyaon kung ano ang itetext ko sa kanya, again roleta lets roll..”   
natahimik ang lahat pero saglit lang kase nagingay na naman sila ng huminto na ang roleta and choose a particular sentence. 

“Ow it says here na i have to send this message to wonwoo hyung, -Hyung im in trouble can you please please send me 100M won its really urgent, will pay you back soon” mingyu type the messages on his phone while having a big smile, he was so excited on what wonwoo will going to reply”. 

“Hey Gyu, tingin mo magrereply sya? Diba dati nagsend ka sa kanya ng picture ng room nya after mo linisin pero na seen ka lang?.” DK said ang they started laughing again, mingyu remember it and explain further the details nong na seen yong text message.

“Oh guys look he already read it just 7 seconds after insent it? Waaaahhhh kinakabahan ako, magrereply nga kaya sya?”

“Hey Hyung of ever na hindi maganda ung worda ni hyung, isensored mo ah” thats seungkwan worried daw sya baka may hindi maganda sabihin si won haha baka bigla mag cuss kase nabigla sa 100M won.

“Yeah sure, haha successful padin naman ung dare sakin basta lang magrey sya right?” Mingyu was asking the staff that questikn, ang he said yes, so mingyu returns to eyeing his cp waiting for reply”.

Suddenly while explaining something to the members, his phone light ups and show a message from wonwoo.”Guys ge replied,” nanlaki mata ni mingyu at napahawak sa bibig nya. Sobra yong gulat nya sa natangap nya na reply.

“Show us please,” nagsisigawan na naman nag mga member.

Mingyu slowly turn his phone sa camera so that everyone can see the reply and it reads “Account Number” sigawan nanaman sila kase wow jeon wonwoo is really the man.

“He really replied with account number haha, im expecting him to ask me kung bakit ko kailangan ng pera, grabe idol na talag kita hyung” masaya si mingyu hindi lang dahil nagawa nya ung dare sa kanya, kundi masaya dahil, alam nyan wonwoo would really do everything for him. 

Meanwhile- At seventeen Dorms

“Hello Mr. Trending, kumusta naman ang trending sa twitter kahit paupo upo lang at tamang laro ng ML haha” wonwoo looks up at Seungcheol who’s laughing infront of him. 

“Trending? Sino?” Nagtatakang tanong nya, kakagising nya lang kase, nagising sya sa vibrate ng CP nya. nakasanayan na yata nya na pag magtetext si Mingyu eh automatic mumulat mata nya.

“Sino paba eh di si Mr. Jeon, na may 100M won at willing ipahiram kay mingyu without any question haha”. Natatawa pa din na sagot cheol, don nmn natauhan si wonwoo at agad inopen ang twitter nya. 

Sheetttee Kim Mingyu, ano nanamang pumasok sa utak ng lalaking yon para sa ang mapili na itext ng ganon, bumulaga nga sa kanya ang sandamakmak na # including his names and 100M won. Napasapo na lang sya sa noo nya at naiiling na tumingin kay cheol. “Alam mo eto hyung? Eto ba yong shoot nila kanina?.” Live ba un? Ang bilis naman kumalat sa net.

Nagkibit balikat lang si cheol baka sumagot,”live daw eh, tinawagan nga agad ako ni hannie after nong shoot nila, ang iingay ng mga bata hindi nanaman nya masaway haha, kinukulit nanaman si mingyu. Pauwi na daw sila eh. Ligo kana Won. Padating ung. Baby mo haha..” pumasok na si cheol sa shared room nila habang tumatawa padin, lumabas lang pala eto para lang asarin sya. 

Naiiling na lang din na bumangon si won at nagtungk sa closet nya para kumuha ng damit pamalit. Liligo muna sya, pampalamig ng ulo. Humanda talaga sa kanya si Mingyu pagdating nito. 

Samantala balik tayo sa mga galing sa shoot 

Achuuuhuu... napabahing si mingyu, mejo malakas kaya pinagtawanan sya ng mga kasama nya sa Van.

“Naku hyung mukha mng your in trouble ah. Haha baka kausap na ni cheol hyung si wonwoo hyung sa dorm” si seungkwan na katabi nya, inabutan sya nito ng tissue, kase knowing mingyu baka kung san nanaman magpahid ng kamay.

“Patay ako, haha trending sya eh, ayaw na ayaw pa naman non na natrending sya ng hindi nya alam dahilan.” Mejo kinakabahan talaga sya, malapit na pa naman sila sa dorm nila.

“We will know, nasa taas lang kami mingyu hyung kung kailangan mo ng tataguan haha..” wika ni DK na nasa kabilang side nya. 

When they arrived at their dorm, mingyu immediately looked for wonwoo, kaso wala ang hyung nya sa higaan nito, hmm.. medyo nakakapagtaka kase 7pm na oras na ng itutulog ni wonwoo yon eh. He saw na nakasara na yong room ni cheol at ung shared room nya with jihoon, sonhe decided na dumeretzo sa kusina para hanapin si wonwoo. And ayon he saw his hyung na nasa harap ng gastove, nagtataka man, dahan dahan sya lumapit dito. 

Mingyu is tired and one pf the things na nakakapag pawa ng pagod nya is wonwoo’s presence. Ng malapit na sya kay wonwoo, he encircled his arms around won’s waist. “Good evening babe” then kissed his chick. 

Wonwoo smile “Good evening babe, kumain kana ba?.” 

“Hmmm... yup nag dinner na kami, but seeing you cooking ramen, kumakalam nanaman sikmura ko.” He smells wonwoos neck, shet ang bango, bagong paligo.

“Ok set there na muna babe, matatapos na to, maghahain na ko” mingyu do as what his hyung order him. 

“Hyung hindi ko alam pero bakit kinakabahan yata ako dahil pinagluto mu ko?” Totoo naman medyo worried sya hindi naman kase mahilig si won mag luto eh.

“Hmmm.. do you have any reason to worry about?, may ginawa kaba?. Wonwoo ask, at ang lambing ng pagkakasabi nya. Paktay, mukha alam na nya, hindi malambing na tao si wonwoo haha si mingyu na magsasabi sa inyk, if wonwoo happens to be this sweet at malaanghel kung magsalita, you better be ready kase may gusto yang itanong sayo na for sure mahihirapan kang sagutin. 

“Wa...la... naman,” wonwoo looked at him at tinaasan sya ng kilay. “Yata” naidugtong nya sa naunang sinabi. 

“Wala naman pala eh,” he then smile at inilapag na yong pagkain sa lamesa. Umupo ndin eto sa tabi nya at ipinaghain sya ng ramen.

“Thanks hyung, kain kana din”. Tahimik silang kumakain walang kibuan, nagpapakiramdaman lang, until ng malapit ng matapos kain si wonwoo nagsalita ulet eto.

“Gyu, bakit ako?” 

“Ha?” Nagulat sya sa tanong ang medyo nagdawang isip kase hindi nya alam kung anong ibig sabihin ni wonwoo sa tanong nito.

“Bakit ako yong maisipan mong itext ang kanina, yong sa 100M won?..” ang seryoso ng mga mata nito, medyo naningkit lalo parang fox talaga nakakatakot. 

“Sorry hyung, hindi ko naman alam na ganon yong kailangan kung itanong sayo eh. Nauna kase na pumili ng member before yong itetext”. Mingyu really is sorry alam nyang nagwoworry si won kase yong mga nabasa nito sa twitter na comments. “ are you bothered?.” 

“Haayyyy you know our fans gyu, malalawak ang imahenasyon ng mga yan, alam mo namang pag dating sayo, wathever you ask i’ll do diba?” Medyo mahinahon na ang boses ni wonwoo. 

Mingyu finished his food, and sya na ang nagligpit ng pinagkainan nila, after non, he took wonwoo’s hand and guide him papunta sa higaan nito. 

They sit on the bed at nakasandal si mingyu sa dingding habang si wonwoo naman ay nakasandal sa balikat nya. “Hey hyung, sorry na, lilipas din yon ok? I will be more careful pa, para hindi na ulet sila mgakaron ng bagong paguusapan tngkol satin”. Mingyu means it. Alam naman nya na naging poblema na nila ni wonwoo dati yong sinasabi ng mga fans, not that they dont wnat them to ship them kase, hello, everyone on their company knows about the real deal between them, they are inlove, so inlove worh each other. Kaya lang south korea is not welcoming with the idea of both male dating, and they dont want it to affect their job.

“Hindi naman ako nagalit sayo gyu, medyo inis konti, pero nung naisip ko naman yong sinabi mo na nauna mo pinili itetext mo bago yong kung ano ba yong need mo itext. Alam ko lang kase na you easily get excited sa mga ganyang bagay, pag pilian na ng partner, pag need natin mag holding hands, pag nasa concert tayo at mapapalapit ka sakin. Alam ko na the first thing you wanted to do is to hold me ang hug me. And its such a hard thing to hold back, kahit ako nahihirapan ako. Pero we have to do it diba?. Remember its not only our dream, pangarap nating 13 ang nakasalalay dito. I love you so much gyu, and i wanted to shout it out, so loud so everyone in the world to know.” 

Mingyu, hug wonwoo tighter, nagiging emosyonal nanaman eto, he hate himself for being so careless, ilang beses na nila pinagusapan na iwasan na mainvolve sa isat isa when it comes to their group activity, specially sa mga live activity. Kase ang dami nila shipper, konting interaction lang nila, sasabog na ang twitter at instagram. “Im sorry hyung, sorry na napag-alala nanaman kita, i will be careful nextime i promise, huwag kana sad please.” He poke wonwoo chick, causing the older to smile.

“Ayan ang gwapo gwapo talaga ng boyfriend ko, bagay na bagay yong smile sa mukha eh oh, hindi na yan nagtatampo sakin, napatawad na nyan si kim mingyu, diba diba?.” He keep on poking wownoo’s chick kaya naman hinawakan na ni wonwoo ang kamay nya.

“Yahhh, ok na kim, sige na im smiling na oh!, baka matusok mo pisnge ko, bumaon kuko mo.” Wonwoo hold his hand and kissed his knuckles. “ i love you gyu”.

Mingyu looked at wonwoo with a loving gazed ang they booth locked eye for a second before mingyu slowly closed the distance between their face and kissed wonwoo on the lips.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and put his arms around mingyu’s neck, then return his boyfriends kissed.

Even-tough its hard for them to not show it in the words specially to their avid fan,   
They both know that for now its enough, its enough that they are inlove, and both of them knows it. Time will come, whenever it was that they can free to show to everyone how they are madly inlove with each other. 

End..


End file.
